Perfection Altered
by jadedfarfalla
Summary: This is what happens to Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) after Maleficent, the evil fairy, is defeated. All is not as happy as it should be...


Aurora, a sixteen-year-old maiden, awoke from a dream she had been having. It had been something about flying dragons chasing her. She was a bit rattled, but decided to forget about it, and she proceeded with her daily routine. She sat on the edge of her magnificent, oak four-poster bed and sighed. Her life had become everything she had dreamed in the past few weeks. For one thing, she had found out that she was a princess and heir to the English throne. Well, except for the fact that she had to marry a prince. That was already taken care of, since she was going to marry Prince Philip of Scotland in a few days' time. And Philip had also defeated the evil fairy, Maleficent. All was perfection. Her charming fiancé, her trouble-free life, her fortune, her fame, pure bliss. but of course that cannot last.  
Aurora walked over to her window and opened it. The rays shone through casting a shine on her already beautiful, golden hair. Humming, she saw some red-breasted robins in a tree. They were singing, and she decided to mimic their song. The robins paused to listen; she had such a beautiful voice. It had been the gift given to her by the fairy, Fauna. So the robins and her sang a little duet. Aurora said to them: "Oh, you sing such beautiful songs! Come to see me tomorrow, please. I have to get ready for the feast." The robins chirped at her, and flew off to get food for their babies.  
Aurora paced around the room for a little while, smiling and humming. She was trying to figure out what dress to wear. "I think I shall wear the blue; Meriweather will love that!" So she walked over to her dresser and selected a blue gown. There was to be an important feast to celebrate the engagement of the two young lovers.  
Aurora wondered whether her father was making too much of a big deal of her getting married to Philip. "Oh, daddy is so overprotective. I hope he doesn't worry himself too much." He was just so worried of harm coming to her, ever since what Maleficent did to her. It was a good thing that Maleficent had been killed. All thanks to Philip.  
  
She walked over to her dresser and began to brush her silken hair. Then, she got dressed and left her room to go see her mother and father. As she walked down the marble, central staircase, she noticed that things were a little disheveled in the palace. She shrugged it off and kept walking. Nothing could have happened, someone would have alerted me. So, she reached the bottom of the stairs, and proceeded to the drawing room where her parents were waiting for her.  
"Oh, dear Aurora, you look lovely," said her mother.  
"Yes, doesn't she, my good lady? Let the festivities begin!" said the king.  
"Thank you. When does the feast start, father?" asked Aurora.  
"Oh, about 2 o'clock. We have plenty of time. You can come chat with us, go out into the garden, or go talk to Philip. He's out at the hunting range now though. He will be back in a few minutes. We just heard his horse galloping."  
"I'll just wait for him, and talk to you in the time being. I'm so glad to be back home that I haven't even realized how much I missed you."  
The king and queen smiled, with tears in their eyes. "Yes, our dear girl," said his majesty soothingly.  
They talked for a bit, and then Philip arrived.  
"Darling, do you want to go out into the gardens for a bit?" asked Aurora.  
"Sure, Rory, just let me clean up a bit." Philip said. He then walked upstairs.  
When he returned, they both walked down the palace steps and into the gardens.  
"This is so beautiful. Lucy and Stefan are taking such good care of the rose bushes this year." Aurora commented.  
"Yes, they look stunning. But you are much more beautiful than these plants." Philip grinned. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
Aurora blushed. "Thanks."  
"Let's go over to that bench," said Philip.  
"Don't get any ideas. We're not married yet," she said, winking at him. 


End file.
